


Take It Off

by potterhead25



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Matthew Daddario - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Shadowhunters (TV), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Boys Kissing, Celebrities, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fucking, Gay, Gay Zayn, Gay Zayn Malik, HARD, Happy Ending, Horny Zayn, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, blowjob, one night, one time, post one direction zayn, rough, top matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead25/pseuds/potterhead25
Summary: Everyone has dry spells, including Zayn Malik. Thankfully, the listening party for his first album includes a particularly delectable piece of man candy.





	

'I need to get laid.'

Zayn Malik couldn't remember the last time he'd said those words. Not while he was with the band and most definitely not at any private listening parties.

'Come on, you need to think with the bigger head tonight. The reviews these guys write could make or break your album. Besides, there's a lot of eye candy here tonight, satisfy yourself with that for now.' Sighing, Zayn followed Sarah out into the foyer. She was dressed in a simple black shirt and a pair of trousers with pencil heels which looked like they would snap if she wobbled on them another time. He himself was decked in a short-sleeved metallic black button-up which put his tattoos on display. The shirt was smartly tucked into form-fitting dark jeans, all held together with a slim belt.

They walked past the foyer and into the main area of the penthouse where the party was being held, the place packed with the choicest people whom Sarah had thought would best connect with the mood of the album, or could at least put out a good word. They included, she told him, not just other artists and critics from the music industry, but also actors and even some authors.

Sarah announced him, followed by a round of applause and hollers from the crowd. They both began to mingle with the celebrities there and the music began to play. The people didn't fall completely silent, but the music did hold their attention when the choruses came.

Sarah didn't lie when she said there was a lot of eye candy here tonight. From A-list models, to some of the most gorgeous singers were here tonight. And Zayn was hopeful, oh how hopeful he was that at least one of them would stay the night to keep him company. Unfortunately, he was required to move from one person to another, making introductions and a light banter before moving on to another. One face did stick in his mind though. He couldn't remember the man's name but he remembered the open smile, the messy brown hair, just like his own, and big soulful hazel eyes. Alex, wasn't it? Oh, no, that was Pettyfer. Fuck it, he thought. Just me and my hand tonight. Again.

He began to scan the faces of his listeners. Most of them were grinning, or were discussing a lyric they didn't hear right and some were bobbing their heads to a beat. Two men, he noticed, hadn't moved away from the bar and frowned, as if they were positive they could have been doing anything better than this. Sarah was still somewhere in the throng, and now he began to wish he'd invited the boys. At least Liam would've stayed after with his filthy mouth and talented fingers. There wasn't any bad blood between them, at least none that a sweaty session wouldn't make better.

He thought of going up to Gigi and trying to sort things out with her. She stood just where he'd seen her last, with her icy stare and set jaw. They'd been on the rocks for a few weeks now and she couldn't get enough out of calling him out on never having time for her, never answering her calls or messaging her on time. He was a busy guy; you didn't become a music sensation overnight. Even in the band, they'd worked hours and hours well into dawn, polishing everything, making sure everything was perfect. For a debut, he had to hit it high, make his place, be acknowledged. No one could deny how hard he'd worked for the past year, and now he just had to enjoy the fruit of it.

The two men, slowly slipped away from the bar and into the main foyer, probably out the door. He didn't care. Not right now, not any more. Criticism came and went and there wasn't any avoiding it. He turned toward the bar himself and asked for a finger of whisky. Downed in one gulp, trying to not wince at the burn, he ordered another. Someone sat next to him and ordered a beer. When they tapped his shoulder Zayn, put on a smile and turned to face the same man from before. Matthew, that's it!

'Hey,' he drawled.

'Hi, again,' the man smiled. His teeth were perfectly straight. Zayn wanted to run his tongue along them. The crisp blue shirt he wore brought out the light of his eyes with a tinge of green. 'You look a bit down. I'd be seriously happy if I'd recorded stuff like this. It's great.'

'Thanks. I'm happy, really. It's great to see it like this, and I can't wait to release it. Probably the high of recording it just wore off.'

Matthew had a deep laugh. He didn't expect that rumble from inside him. It was like music to his ears.

'What's this one called?'

'Take It Off. But on the album, it's just "Tio".'

'It's hot. You've got a great voice man.'

'Thanks.'

'I saw your interview from earlier. It was pretty... well...'

'Bitchy?' Zayn offered.

'I was going to say sexy. I didn't read much of it, if you know what I mean.'

Gotcha.

'Thanks again, man.' This time, Zayn turned his body to face Matthew. The guy had a great smile, that lit up his eyes. Imagine looking into them, while being under him – his jeans began to tighten and he shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable.

Matthew licked his lower lip delicately; he knew exactly what he was doing. He'd been waiting for Zayn to get away from the rest of the crowd so he could talk to the guy. He'd meant what he'd said about the album, it really was good, and the photoshoot had been incredibly arousing. Enough to pester his agent into getting him an invite to this listening party, and now to push his buttons. So far, so good. He downed the rest of his beer and gestured toward the general direction of Zayn's crotch. 'You okay?' He could tell the man was blushing even in the dim lights.

'Yeah,' Zayn muttered. 'Just been a while.'

'Things a bit rough with your girl, I've heard?'

'Practically celibate. This guy,' he lifted and jerked his hand a bit, 'has been my best friend for quite a while.'

Matthew leaned in a bit and murmured, 'I could offer him some time off tonight.' The singer was practically radiating heat: Matthew could feel it coming off in waves.

'Follow me,' Zayn muttered.

They both got off their seats, Zayn taking Matthew's hand and leading him toward the room on the other end of the penthouse. The passed no one and Matthew saw this as an opportunity to walk closer than respectable in public to Zayn. He couldn't wait for what was to come.

They walked through the door of the master bedroom. Matthew barely had time to admire the decor before Zayn, turning to Matthew smashed his mouth against the taller man. They tasted the alcohol on each other's lips, hands roaming wildly and hasty, undoing buttons and the rustle of fabric as their bodies touched.

Zayn slid the shirt off Matthew's shoulders and broke the kiss, moving his lips from jaw to neck, to his chest. He loved the tickle of Matthew's chest hair on his lips. 'Fuck, you're hot,' he growled, rising back up to kiss him. He meant it, the man's skin was warm and inviting, the muscles taut and lean underneath it. He began to fumble with the belt at Matthew's waist, popping the button and yanking his jeans down to his ankles. He pushed Matthew on to the bed and crouched between his legs. He kissed the tight muscles of Matthew's body, licking the navel, enjoying the light musk of his cologne and the tickle of the little trail leading down to his tented underwear.

'Take it off, please,' Matthew hissed, and Zayn obliged. He kissed the tip of Matthew's organ, licked the underside before diving onto it, ravenously, taking as much of the man in him as possible. He wanted Matthew badly. He began to move his head in sure strokes, up and down, swirling his tongue over the shaft. He suddenly realised how constrained he was himself, and began to unzip his pants, never letting go of Matthew, keeping his warmth deep in his throat. He groaned around Matthew's organ as he began stroking himself slowly, the other hand reaching to cup Matthew's balls.

He loved everything about the man. The sight in front of his eyes was heaven, the look of pure ecstasy in those eyes he still couldn't decide the colour of, the tight muscles of his chest and arms, the coat of down on his body. He was beautiful, a perfect specimen. The hand cupping Matthew's balls slipped up his taut stomach to his chest and played with his nipple, enjoying the coarseness of his body hair against his arm. He felt a hand go behind his head and push him further.

'Oh fuck yes!' Matthew gasped. Zayn could feel the trimmed bush tickle his nose. He pulled back, stood up and took off his pants before climbing up onto the bed and kissing Matthew. They both fondled each other's cocks, feeling each other's body. Zayn broke the kiss and slipped to Matthew's neck, leaving a hot trail of bites and kisses before setting his lips just over the collarbone and sucking gently. The body under him groaned and the hand on his cock tightened. Zayn pulled back, admiring his work. On Matthew's pale skin, the mark would bruise quick and beautiful.

'Let me do you,' Matthew growled. They turned and Matthew began heading down, leaving kisses just as the man under him had, hot and fast, going lower and following the little trail till he had the organ millions of girls around the world wanted, securely in his mouth. He began to bob his head, slowly at first and then picking up speed, gently letting his teeth scrape the shaft and swirling his tongue over it. He kept his eyes locked on Zayn's, feeling rough hands on his shoulders. He watched him sit up and pulled back, spat on the cock and dove right back onto in urgent strokes. He loved hearing the singer moan above him. He slipped his right hand underneath the crook of Zayn's knee and pulled him forward to the edge of the bed, so he was propped up and his ass exposed. He slipped a finger into his mouth with the cock, slicking it up and began to probe at Zayn's taint. He teased the little patch of flesh between his balls and ass and tried pushing his finger in. It took a bit of coaxing but the ring gave away and his finger was wrapped in warm and wet flesh, roaming and prodding, before pulling out. He looked up, still sucking on the cock in his mouth and saw Zayn biting his lip. He wanted to hear the man scream for him.

'Fuck, you're the best!' Zayn moaned.

Matthew let go of Zayn's cock with a pop and said, 'I can do a lot more, baby.' He pulled Zayn down for a deep kiss, before reaching for his pants and pulling out a condom.

'Someone was prepared,' Zayn panted. 'Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?' The man in front of him just grinned. He was so tall, Zayn noticed. He wanted to feel the hardness of Matthew's body on top of him, keeping him warm and wanting more.

Matthew gave a little chuckle before pushing Zayn on his back, getting on the bed on his knees and pulling Zayn's legs up. He bent and put his head between the boy's cheeks and took a whiff. It smelt of man and musk and he swore he could smell cologne there too. He slid his tongue along the little patch and dove right into the taint. He loved every second of it, every breath he took was filled of musk and sweat and sex. Every sound from the boy's throat was pornographic and so arousing. Every time he pushed his tongue into the boy's hole he got a moan out of him but he wanted him to scream – at this point, he didn't give a damn who heard them. It was just the two of them and the thump of a heavy bassline in sync with Matthew's tongue's motions.

Matthew pulled back and looked at the hole in front of him, slick with his spit. He blew gently on it and receiving a very satisfying 'oh fuck!' from somewhere above him. He nuzzled it gently, rubbing his stubble against Zayn's cheeks while slipping the condom onto his shaft.

'Fuck, I want you in me now,' Zayn moaned. Pulling himself up he bent forward and took Matthew's cock in his mouth slicking it up with his spit. Matthew threw his head back and kept his hands on the back of Zayn's head.

'I don't think I've ever had a blowjob as good as this, babe, you're fucking amazing at this,' he chuckled and Zayn moaned around his cock, pulling it out with a pop and kissing it. He turned around, dropping on all fours, and presented his slick ass to Matthew, who began to push himself in.

Zayn was tight and he knew it. He'd had Liam's cock inside him once before, and it had been incredibly painful at first. This wasn't any different. He knew pleasure would come in rising waves in a minute but he braced himself for the pain. Matthew was very gentle with him, all light kisses and feather caresses on his back and neck, pushing, very slowly.

When Zayn gasped in the sudden pain of feeling Matthew's entire length inside him, Matthew stopped all motions, whispering softly of how much he loved being inside Zayn, how much he wanted this and how much he was going to give him tonight and more. He rubbed his hands along the front of Zayn's body, feeling his smooth chest, his hard nipples, his taut stomach, the little patch of hair leading down to his cock, stroking it.

'Move,' Zayn whispered and Matthew obliged. He was slow, tender even, making sure the man under him wasn't in pain.

Zayn had never felt so full. The organ inside him, fit like it was made for his ass. It did hurt at first, he wasn't as often a bottom. He appreciated Matthew's consideration for his pleasure. He rarely cared about making the entry gentle enough to not hurt the person beneath him, and now Matthew's patience turned the initial pain to pleasure almost immediately.

'Fuck, you're so tight, Zayn,' Matthew hissed. 'Relax baby, I'm not going to hurt you.'

Zayn believed him. Even more so when he pushed back on Matthew and was met with a reassuring thrust pushing deeper into him. He threw his head back and Matthew nip on the slope where his shoulder met his bicep. He felt the cock throb inside him and pull back to plunge in again over and over. He began to let loose, let go of his inhibitions and concentrated on the pleasure.

'Can I fuck you now?' Matthew whispered in Zayn's ear. The desperation in his voice made Zayn's cock pulse in Matthew's hand.

'Fuck me,' he whispered back.

Matthew didn't waste a second. He pushed Zayn's body back on the bed and thrusted in with long, sure strokes. He could feel the walls of Zayn's ass milking him, the muscles in the arms he now held down flex and those moans!

Matthew leaned over and kept his pace, fucking the boy under him like an animal. He let loose the growl he'd been holding in and plunged deep, before pulling out and turning Zayn around onto his back. He was beautiful. His skin was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, making his tattoos sparkle and the angles of his face more prominent. The lust in his eyes was palpable, just as much as the need to be inside him again.

Matthew put his hands under Zayn's knees, propping them up and pushing them back, planting himself inside his ass again with a sigh. He began to rock and push inside him, going deeper than before; he pushed his legs back further and went in even deeper. Zayn nearly screamed. The veins in his neck were pulsing and when he met Matthew's gaze again he looked shocked.

'Hit that spot again. Please!'

Matthew grinned and pushed, shifting his angle to get better access.

He hit it once, twice, three times and each time Zayn almost shouted in pleasure. Matthew bent forward and kissed him, never stopping. He moved and fucked like he'd never fucked before. He knew he was driving Zayn wild and it was just so much he could do to not lose himself so he could savour each sight of this boy under him. He slid his tongue to meet Zayn's and probed the corners of his mouth, still tasting faintly of liquor and strongly of sex.

'Oh fuck, you're going to make me come!' Zayn panted. His hand was at his cock, stroking furiously. Matthew swatted it away and began pumping harder and faster.

'Tonight, you come hands-free,' he growled before turning to kiss him again.

There was no music outside, only the distant chatter of people and the slap of sweaty skin and moans. The euphoria of giving someone so much pleasure was what drove Matthew wild. To know it was him who was the reason Zayn was going to climax. He wanted to come with him, but that would mean he wouldn't get to see his face as he came. He wanted to see those muscle tense in his arms and wanted to hear him scream. He would come, and he would come without touching himself. He picked up his pace even faster than what he drove at now, almost on the verge of pounding the boy raw. He was sure the condom must have broken by now. Someday, he hoped he'd do it without it.

'Fuck, I can't believe this!' Zayn gasped before he growled and let loose a torrent of curses, in time with each spurt of hot semen that spattered from his painfully hard cock on to his taut stomach. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck yes, that feels so amazing!' he moaned under Matthew, biting on his bottom lip.

'Fuck I'm going to come too!' Matthew growled.

'Come all over me,' Zayn gasped, his hands reaching up to Matthew's chest and pinching his hard nipples. Matthew gave one final hard thrust, pulled out, ripped the condom off and let out a torrent of hot spurts. He knew he was loud, he knew he should quiet down, but he didn't care. He threw back his head and kept stroking himself even after his cock turned sensitive. He couldn't get over the high of it, the feeling of oblivion, of bliss, until he crashed back down, quite literally against the sweaty, sticky body underneath him. They were both panting heavily, gasping for breath. A light hand was trailing along Matthew's spine, before it tightened around him, and kissed his cheek. Matthew turned his head and kissed a set of soft and swollen lips. He started, 'I–

'Don't say anything. Stay the night. After everyone leaves. I'll show my face one more time and then we can go for round two.' It wasn't a question.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave a comment and a kudo! xx


End file.
